


Valentine: Jimmy Palmer X Reader

by DarnItTumbleweed



Series: Crush Series: Jimmy Palmer X Reader [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Next addition to the Crush Series.When Jimmy and Y/N's plans for Valentine's Day don't go as planned they quickly learn that they might have to make some adjustments to have the perfect night.
Relationships: Jimmy Palmer/Reader
Series: Crush Series: Jimmy Palmer X Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119974
Kudos: 2





	Valentine: Jimmy Palmer X Reader

Y/N had expected to meet the warm body of her sleeping boyfriend when she turned over in bed, but was surprised and disappointed to meet only the cold bare bedsheets instead. She couldn’t stop the small whine from leaving her at the realization that not only was she waking before her alarm went off but she was also apparently waking up all alone.

This was not the ideal way to wake up on Valentines Day.

She opened her eyes sighing as she debated just falling back to sleep until her alarm went off or just biting the bullet and getting up early. Her bed was warm and soft despite Jimmy’s apparent absence from it, but she knew getting ready on such a cold morning would be an ordeal. So, she could either stay and enjoy the warmth a little longer, or she could just accept the inevitable and get up so she could get a head start on getting ready for her day.

She made her choice as she reached over flipping on the bedside lamp. She felt her mood lift ever so slightly as she spotted the note sitting on the pillow Jimmy had previously rested his head on the night before.

She picked up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and clearing her vision before she read it.

_Baby_

_Went to the gym. Set the alarm on my cell so I could go get a quick workout in before work._

_Didn’t want to wake you. Don’t get up, I’m bringing breakfast back_

_with me. Be back soon._

_Love you._

She couldn’t pull the smile from her lips at the words though they weren’t anything special. She still had to love that he thought to leave her little notes like this. Though it wasn’t often that she woke to an empty bed, he still thought to leave her notes notifying her of his whereabouts on the rare occasion that it did happen.

She sighed knowing that though he’d asked her not to get out of bed, she desperately needed a shower.

She dragged herself from bed telling herself she could squeeze in a fast shower and probably make it back to bed before Jimmy came home.

She set the temperature in the shower on the hotter side knowing she’d need it to warm her on the cold February morning. She really wasn’t looking forward to going into work today. This was the kind of day she’d much rather remain in bed with a hot cup of coffee. On the bright side at least, she’d have the plans Jimmy had made for tonight to motivate her to suffer through the day.

He was being pretty secretive of what exactly those plans consisted of. He just insisted that they had plans tonight and not to worry about a thing because he had it covered. He seemed so excited about these plans that she hadn’t the heart to press him for too much information.

She set to washing her hair hoping that she could wake her sleepy brain. Jimmy and she had stayed up far too late the night before and she was now regretting it. She had to wonder how Jimmy could have motivated himself to not only get up far earlier than her but to get up and go to the gym of all things. He’d tried to convince her to go with him more than once but she wasn’t quite sure she could deal with his workout routine. Her own routine was a bit more laid back. She preferred yoga to lifting weights. Jimmy’s usual workout routine seemed a little too intense for her. Not that yoga couldn’t be pretty demanding, but it was a different type of demanding than the workout routine Jimmy went for.

She let out a soft sigh clearing her brain as she focused on going through the motions of shaving and cleaning up.

She had to hope that whatever she encountered at work today didn’t create a situation where she felt less than refreshed given the plans, she had for Jimmy tonight.

She could admit she was a little anxious about these plans, but she had a distinct feeling Jimmy would be pleased with how she’d decided they should end their first Valentine’s Day together. It had taken a lot of work and psyching herself up to actually follow through with her plans, but she had a feeling by the time tonight ended it would all be worth it.

It was kind of exciting to be honest. Y/N had never had a boyfriend who actually seemed to give a crap about Valentine’s Day. Her exes hadn’t really cared. She didn’t think her high school boyfriend Tyler necessarily counted when it came to Valentine’s Day given that he’d just given her a teddy bear…when he’d also given a few other girls similar bears. Then Conner hadn’t really put too much effort into it…just roses which was probably where her distaste for roses was born. Sean hadn’t put any effort into it and had used to excuse that Valentine’s day was just a commercialized capitalist scam…but really, he was just too lazy and self-absorbed to really do anything for her on any day of the week let alone Valentine’s Day.

Jimmy was proving to be pretty enthusiastic about Valentine’s day. He’d begun talking about plans he was making for them the week before. Y/N couldn’t help but to feel his enthusiasm the more he discussed these mysterious plans.

She guessed she shouldn’t be shocked. Jimmy was once again proving he was a thousand steps above any man she’d ever dated.

She just had to hope that her own plans of how to celebrate today would live up to the plans Jimmy had seemed so enthusiastic about. She really didn’t want to disappoint him or make it seem as though she hadn’t put as much effort into it as he seemed to be doing.

Y/N did her best to silence any thoughts of her somehow being a disappointment to Jimmy. She had a feeling that Jimmy Palmer was a hard man to disappoint at least when it came to her, he was.

She could admit that after she’d managed to open up to Jimmy about her past the week before that their relationship had only grown stronger. She felt far closer to Jimmy now that he knew more about her past. It had been intimidating, opening up to him in that way. Now that it was all said and done though she felt nothing but peace about the choice to completely let him in on the finer details of her past relationships, or at least her relationship with Conner.

She knew there was more for Jimmy to learn about her, but she found herself feeling as though she could let go of her fears about letting him on her past. He wasn’t going anywhere. He still loved her. 

She could also admit she was left feeling a bit stunned by Jimmy’s own revelations to her about his past. She’d never thought to think that someone was sweet and as optimistic as Jimmy could be harboring such a dark childhood.

In the past, when he’d spoken about his childhood, he only mentioned happy memories. He told her stories about how he would bury his toys in the sand as a kid and play mini-archeologist. He would do this in the backyard when his family lived in houses and in the park when they’d lived in apartments. He’d mentioned how his family had moved around the DC and Virginia area throughout his childhood but he’d never minded the moves. He’d seen it as an adventure. He told her stories about how he was a boy scout and how he’d loved the woods growing up though he could admit he’d never wandered too far into them given his lack of directional skills. He’d talked about how he’d gone to summer camp when he was a child, where he’d been able to go hiking and sleep under the stars in a tent. He’d talked about studying abroad in France his junior year though his grasp of the French language had been lackluster which had been a mess given that his host family spoke only French. He’d spoken about how protective his mother had been as he was growing up. He’d only mentioned nice memories when he spoke about his childhood. So, to hear it was anything less than happy had been a shock to Y/N.

She never would have guessed that the first ten years of his life could have been so violent. The way he’d described the first ten years of his life had left her feeling so heartbroken. She couldn’t imagine how terrifying it must have been for him. He was so young and so innocent.

Sure, her own parents may have at times had a volatile relationship, but there had never been any violence. Her own father was an asshole, but he’d never hurt her nor her mother.

Y/N couldn’t imagine how it must have been for Jimmy…seeing his own father harm not only his mother but Jimmy and his sister as well. He must have felt so helpless. It made her feel sick to her stomach to think about it.

It made her wish that there was someway she could go back in time and reassure little Jimmy Palmer that it would all be okay; that someday it would all be okay. She would want to reassure him that he’d grow up to be such a wonderful man and that the pain he’d carry with him wouldn’t twist him into a terrible person. She’d want to reassure him that he’d become such a sweet loving man who cared so deeply for others. He’d grow into a man who did his best to focus on the bright side of everything even when things seemed so hopeless. She would want to hold him and promise him that everything would work out.

To be honest Y/N couldn’t understand how Jimmy could be so wonderful, especially after witnessing what he’d seen as a child. It seemed as though he had the perfect factors to create someone who was anything but sweet and kind.

He’d somehow managed to avoid allowing his trauma to turn him into some kind of asshole. He had every right to be angry at the world and to let the trauma turn him into a cruel person. He somehow managed to not let it ruin him though. He had pain, but he still managed to become such a wonderful person.

In Y/N’s opinion that just made him all the more wonderful. He was so strong. He had to be strong to be so kind and to make such an effort to be so positive even though he knew better than most people that life could be so painful and cruel.

It just made Y/N adore him all the more. She wished she could be more like him as far as her attitude about life went. It felt as though she carried her own traumas and all they did was weigh her down. She wished she could be more like Jimmy and persist despite the trauma. It felt like such a struggle to exist sometimes. She envied his ability to be so positive even in the face of pain. She had to hope with time she’d manage to be more like him in that regard. In the mean time she knew that at the very least she could rely on him for support when she felt less than positive.

She was pulled from her own thoughts as she heard the distinct sound of her bathroom door opening followed by Jimmy’s voice sounding out over the sound of her shower. “Hey, I thought you were supposed to stay in bed?”

She chuckled at this pulling back the shower curtain enough to stare up at him. “I needed to shower.”

“I can see that.” Jimmy commented not shy about entering the room and leaning in to kiss her even if it meant he got somewhat damp from the still running shower.

He spoke unable to stop himself as he pulled from the kiss. “Can I join you?”

She snorted at the question pointing out the obvious. “Didn’t you shower at the gym?”

“Yeah, but I could shower again.” He insisted earning a laugh from her.

“Sounds like an excuse to gawk at my boobs.” She replied pulling back the shower curtain enough to signal her permission.

“Well, I plan on gawking at other things besides just your boobs.” He insisted fast to strip down and step into the spray of the shower with her.

She couldn’t stop the laugh from leaving her the sound music to Jimmy’s ears as he wasted no time to pull her against him. She wrapped her arms around him not shocked as his hands slid down her back before resting firmly against her backside. She spoke making one thing perfectly clear to him. “We’re just showering. No funny business. I really don’t want to start my morning out making a visit to the emergency room because one of us broke a hip or cracked our heads open trying to have shower sex.”

“Fair enough.” He replied though she did spot a hint of disappointment in his voice.

He at least did seem to follow her decision loosening his hold on her just enough to allow her to reach out and fetch his bottle of shampoo he’d left in her shower.

He leaned down enough to allow her to begin massaging the shampoo into his hair as she spoke. “I didn’t even hear your alarm go off this morning.”

“Yeah, you slept right through it. I hated getting up so early when it’s so gross outside, but I’ve been really slacking on the gym lately. I wanted to get it in since I didn’t think I’d have time to work it in tonight after work and in between our reservation.” He admitted unable to stop the soft moan from leaving him at the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp.

She spoke as he leaned forward allowing the shampoo to rinse and for her to get started on the conditioner. “So, we have reservations?”

He felt a small smile leave him realizing he had let a small part of the plans he’d made slip. “Yes, but I’m not telling you where the reservations are to.”

She rolled her eyes at this though the smile on her face at least hinted that she wasn’t too disappointed with all the secrecy.

He allowed the conditioner to rinse from his hair as he spoke up. “I grabbed some breakfast for us on the way home. I was hoping we could do breakfast in bed. It’s not much just some pastries and some coffee. If we don’t have time for breakfast in bed, we can eat on the way to work. Maybe we can do breakfast in bed this weekend when we’re not so rushed.”

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning audibly as she began to wash his body the soft wash cloth feeling far too nice against his sore body. He maybe had overdone it a bit at the gym but he wasn’t going to admit it out loud. He had to admit the fact that she was using her body wash felt kind of nice. He had to like the variety of body washes she owned. This one was a somewhat spicy and sweet-smelling gingerbread scent she’d gotten as a holiday gift. He had found that he didn’t particularly mind going to work in the morning smelling like her. “You make it hard to follow through with the no sex in the shower thing”

“I’m teaching you self-control.” She replied not missing a beat in responding.

He caressed her body trying to ignore the wave of lust rushing right to one particular area of his body. This would be so much easier if she wasn’t currently wet and so soft and currently sliding that wash cloth a little too close to more private areas of his body. “I’m realizing I don’t have much self-control when it comes to you.”

“Awe, I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.” She insisted pressing an all too innocent kiss to his cheek as she pulled him further underneath the spray of the shower.

He was tempted to point out that he didn’t think he could wait until tonight, but he held it in. Self-control. He had very little self-control when it came to being with her.

He couldn’t stop the whine from leaving him as she shut off the shower and pulled back the curtain to step out. She spoke an amused smile crossing her lips as she realized he wasn’t following. “Are you gonna stand there all day? You might get cold if you stand there all day long.”

He snapped out of it giving in and following her reaching for a towel reluctantly accepting that they would have to get ready for work soon.

He had to wonder if it would be terribly irresponsible to call in sick, but he had a feeling Dr. Mallard would know he was full of shit if both he and Y/N called in sick on Valentine’s Day of all days.

He couldn’t stop himself from speaking as they entered her bedroom and she pulled a familiar floral dress from her closet. He stared at the white dress the pink and red floral pattern hitting him with a wave of nostalgia. “Hey, you were wearing that the first day we met.”

She stared down at the dress a small laugh leaving her. “You remember what I was wearing the first day we met?”

“Yeah, you were wearing that and you had a black headband and a black cardigan on. I think your shoes were black too. I couldn’t really see them from where I was standing…I’m pretty sure I spent way too long staring at you when we first met. I don’t think I snapped out of it until Dr. Mallard repeated my name three times at least. It felt like the moment lasted longer than a few minutes. I heard your voice and then I looked up and I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” He admitted surprised that he remembered all the little details.

Then again hadn’t he played the first day he’d spotted her over and over again in his head for months? It had been just a few minutes really, that day in Autopsy when Tony had brought her down to gawk at Ducky and Jimmy performing that autopsy for a group of probationary agents. He’d heard her comments to Tony and then he’d looked up at her and the moment had felt like fate. The moment hadn’t lasted long, but Jimmy had spent the next few months playing that moment over and over again in his head.

There had been plenty of interactions between them in those first few months…so many awkward moments where he struggled to string more than a few sentences together in front of her… but something about that first day stayed with him.

She chuckled as she pulled a red cardigan from her closet. “I can’t believe you actually remember all of that.”

“I don’t think I could forget it.” He admitted his cheeks flushing slightly at how easily the words spilled from him.

The kiss she pressed to his cheek definitely made any bashfulness fade away as did the words that left her. “I love you.”

“Love you too. So much.” He replied the words always leaving him with ease. He could admit he had to fight the urge not to say them as often as he wanted to.

Sometimes he wondered if he should give in and just say them as much as he wanted though, especially now that he knew what he knew about her past. After what she’d been through with her ex, didn’t she deserve to hear _I love you_ as often as possible?

He swallowed the lump developing in the back of his throat refusing to allow himself to go down that path with his thoughts.

Today was supposed to be a good day. If he began to think too hard about what he knew about her past relationship he’d feel his heart break all over again. He had a feeling knowing what he knew now, if he ever met this Conner guy, Jimmy wouldn’t be able to hold back just how much he hated him. It was such a strange feeling; hating a man he’d never met. Jimmy hated Conner enough to wish harm upon him and not lose any sleep over the thoughts. It was an alien feeling for Jimmy…that rage and hatred. The only person Jimmy could ever say for sure that he actually truly hated was his own father. He was sure it was so easy to hate Conner because the man sounded as though he was too much like Jimmy’s father. Conner had hurt Y/N and treated her like garbage. He’d taken a perfectly sweet wonderful girl and had treated her with violence and scorn. That was enough to make Jimmy loathe him. All Jimmy knew was that the feelings he felt when he thought of Conner made him feel so unlike himself. It filled him with a sense of wrath he was so unfamiliar with. It almost scared him, feeling that angry. He didn’t want to experience that, not right now.

He needed this to be a good day.

It was Valentine’s Day and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure it was the best Valentine’s Day either of them had ever had.

……………………………………….

Y/N should have known that when it came to Jimmy’s and her careers that even the best made plans had a tendency not to come to fruition thanks to the nature of their jobs.

It seemed that murders didn’t particularly care if it was Valentine’s Day and Y/N and Jimmy had plans for tonight because they’d only been at work for a little over an hour when a case had landed on NCIS’ front steps.

It was becoming quite clear that those reservations Jimmy had made for Y/N and he might not be happening as the day dragged on and the case grew more and more complex.

The day would be absolutely miserable if Y/N hadn’t found something so wonderful sitting out on her workspace in Abby’s and her lab.

She had to admit her first instinct had been to believe that there had to be some kind of mistake. The bouquet couldn’t be meant for her.

The familiar handwriting and her name on the card within the bouquet had proven her first instincts wrong though.

She recognized Jimmy’s handwriting by now.

The bouquet wasn’t large but it wasn’t any less beautiful. It was made with an assortment of wildflowers ranging in a mix of flowers all in hues of reds, purples, whites, and pinks.

She still couldn’t believe Jimmy apparently remembered the offhanded comment she’d made so many months ago about finding roses overrated and much preferring wildflowers to roses. Of course, she hadn’t shared that she tended to dislike roses simply because Conner had bought her roses all the time. He’d made what was a perfectly pretty flower leave a sour taste in Y/N’s mouth.

She didn’t really see roses as being romantic or sweet. She saw them as being related to pain and manipulation.

It was clear that although Jimmy didn’t exactly why she didn’t like roses he’d still been able to remember the fact. Just knowing that she didn’t care for them had been enough of a reason for him to avoid giving them to her.  
The flowers might be beautiful but she’d found the card within them to be the best part of the bouquet.

The message was so simple but so perfect none the less.

She’d read it a dozen times now.

It was written neatly in Jimmy’s handwriting.

_For our first Valentine’s Day together._

_I can’t express how much you mean to me._

_I think I love you more and more every single day._

_I always tell you I loved you at first sight and it’s so true._

_Thank you for giving me a chance to love you._

_I hope that this is the first Valentine’s Day of many for us._

_I love you baby._

_♥_ _Jimmy_

Despite the case hanging over them the bouquet and the note within it had lifted her spirits.

Her spirits couldn’t even be dampened as Tony found himself honestly invading Y/N’s personal space standing a little too close to her asking her the same question he’d asked over a dozen times now. “When is Abby supposed to be back from court?”

Y/N sighed knowing that Abby being called to testify on a case had placed even more stress upon everyone. Who the heck scheduled a court case on Valentine’s Day?

She spoke another soft sigh escaping her lips. “Not for another few hours?”

“Great, Gibbs is breathing down my neck waiting on those test results? Can’t you make this thing go any faster? It’s a computer…it’s supposed to run fast…Are you sure you can’t run the ballistics yourself? I’d like to at least not go back to Gibbs empty handed.” Tony asked though he already knew the answer.

“Not doing ballistics without Abby here. I’m so not doing that without her here to supervise. I’m an assistant Tony, I don’t run tests without her giving me the go ahead. And I can’t control the speed of IAFIS. We’ll get a fingerprint match if and when we get one. It usually takes about 27 minutes if it can find a match right off the bat. That’s a big if. Your guy or girl has to be in the system for me to find a match.” Y/N replied Tony letting out a groan of frustration.

She was thankful that she’d taken the card from the bouquet stuffing it in her purse as Tony took notice of the bouquet. She had a distinct feeling Jimmy wouldn’t appreciate Tony Dinozzo reading his romantic Valentine’s Day message to her.

She wasn’t surprised as Tony spoke nodding to the bouquet. “Gift from Palmer? Mini-Mallard needs to see if Ducky will up his allowance so he can at least have the budget to get you a dozen roses.”

She gave Tony a calm smile not paying any mind to the tactless comment. She could admit that at first Tony’s behavior had definitely thrown her for a loop. He wasn’t what she’d pictured when she heard the words federal agent.

After the little trip Tony had taken her on to Autopsy her first week here, Abby had quickly reassured Y/N that Tony only tormented the people he cared for. So, Y/N should take his little immature comments and pestering as a sign of affection and care.

In a way Y/N had to feel as though she was getting the type of treatment her own older brother had failed to give her. Older brothers were supposed to pester you, and apparently Tony Dinozzo was giving Y/N the experience that Julian Y/L/N had failed to provide her. Lucky her.

She managed to speak not above giving him a hard time. “I don’t care for roses. Jimmy knows what I like. You should take some notes from him Tony. He might be able to give you some tips on how to please a woman.”

Tony let out a scoff shuddering overdramatically at the suggestion. “Hell will freeze over before I ask the autopsy gremlin for love advice. I’m doing just fine pleasing women thank you. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have a Valentine’s date with Veronica Morris.”

“Am I supposed to know that name?” Y/N asked raising an eyebrow at the fact that she was apparently supposed to be familiar with Tony’s mystery date.

Tony spoke looking all too pleased with himself. “She was Miss. Virginia in 2002. She would have been Miss. America if Miss. Kentucky hadn’t beaten her out with the baton tricks for the talent section of the pageant. It’s a misjudgment if you ask me. Anyway. I’m definitely going to treat Miss. Virginia tonight and I’m planning on giving roses to her.”  
Y/N rolled her eyes at the comment. “Lucky girl.”

Tony grinned not picking up on Y/N’s sarcasm. “That she is.”

She spoke not helping but to point out the obvious. “Bold of you to assume that any of us are getting out early to actually do anything for Valentine’s Day.”

“Don’t be such a Negative Nancy. Palmer doing anything special for you other than the flowers? Taking a romantic stroll through Autopsy? You can’t let him escape Autopsy Y/N. You know every time he leaves the basement; he starts thinking he’s allowed to be up here with the rest of us. You can’t let him start thinking he’s people too.”

Y/N shook her head at the comment ignoring Tony’s suggestions of what he imagined Jimmy’s idea of romance was as well as the comment about Jimmy leaving the basement. “We do have plans. Not that it matters, like I said none of us are getting out of here early tonight.”

“Such little faith.” Tony insisted.

He thankfully didn’t have time to continue the torment as the very subject he’d been roasting entered the room samples and a clipboard in hand.

Jimmy spoke thankfully not hearing any of Tony’s and Y/N’s conversation. “Dr. Mallard has blood and urine samples for Abby and you.”

Y/N stood from her desk chair not helping but to joke. “Not the Valentine’s Day gifts I had in mind, but I’ll accept them.”

She took them signing the form on the clipboard more than accustomed to the chain of evidence.

She spoke again as she placed them in a safe spot. “As soon as Abby gets back from the courthouse, we’ll run some tests. I’m guessing we’re looking for the usual? Anything that isn’t supposed to be there?”

“Yeah, Dr. Mallard wants a full run through. Just let us know if you find anything out of the ordinary.” Jimmy replied trying his best to remain professional given that Tony was currently watching them with avid interest so ready to pounce if he saw a chance to be his usual self.

Tony spoke nodding to Y/N. “Call me the second Abby gets back.”

“And as soon as IAFIS pings I’ll let you know if our possible killer is in the system.” Y/N replied knowing this would be his next request.

Jimmy didn’t approach her until they were each sure Tony was well out of sight.

She wasn’t surprised as he embraced her not shy about PDA if he knew they were well and truly alone at least when it came to PDA at work.

He spoke unable to stop himself from asking. “Did you like the flowers?”

“I loved them. Thank you. I love them and I really love the note that came with them.” She insisted leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips it not lasting as long as she would have liked given the risk of being caught kissing too deeply during work hours.

Jimmy pulled her a little closer rocking in place a soft sigh leaving him. “I went to the florist and ordered them two weeks in advance because I wanted to be sure they got here on time and that they arrived before you came into work today.”

He paused another sigh leaving him he unable to hide the disappointment from his voice. “It was supposed to be part of all the plans I had for us…but it’s starting to look like we aren’t going to be able to do anything else I had planned for today. I made reservations for dinner and I don’t think we’re going to make them.”

She did her best to give him a reassuring smile. “This won’t be the last time we have a chance to have dinner reservations. We can always have dinner reservations somewhere once this case ends and things calm down a little.”

Jimmy let out a soft sigh nodding his head unable to shake his disappointment. “I know, I was just really looking forward to it. I spent a couple of weeks looking online at a couple of different restaurants and reading all the reviews. This place was supposed to be really great. I felt lucky to even get us a reservation since it’s supposed to be really nice. I just wanted things to be perfect.”  
“And they can still be perfect. I’m going home with you tonight. That’s more than perfect. As long as we get to spend some time together then I think that makes a successful Valentine’s Day.” Y/N tried to reassure him once again.

She spoke again before he had the chance to express more disappointment. “We can still have dinner…it’ll be a late dinner, but we can hit a pizza place on the way home and order some takeaway. I bet we can get a heart shaped pizza and everything.”

He snorted at the suggestion wanting to point out that this wasn’t quite the romantic dinner he had in mind. He continued to rock her in place still feeling like such a disappointment. He’d wanted to give her a perfect Valentine’s Day and it was all falling apart. This was their first Valentine’s Day together. It was supposed to be this wonderful romantic memory that they could look back upon. Now all they had to look back upon would be some flowers, an annoying case, and a heart shaped pizza.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek deciding to pull out the big guns. “If it makes you feel better my plans for us are kind of falling apart too. I kind of planned for us to end the night with something that was supposed to be pretty fun.”

He spoke unable to stop himself from asking. “What were your plans?”

She ran her hand along his chest toying with his scrub top knowing just what to say. “I had it all planned out. I bought this lingerie to wear under my dress tonight. I was going to let you take it off and then I was going to show you this massage oil I got when I bought the lingerie. You always offer to rub my back so I was going to repay the favor. I was going to get you to lie down on your stomach, and I was going to make sure I massaged every bit of you. I was going to make sure I got you so nice and relaxed.”

She leaned in deciding it was best to whisper the last part of her plans just in case anyone walked in on this. “Then once I was sure you were good and relaxed; I was going to have you roll over and I was going to ride you out until we were too exhausted to move. I was going to make sure you know just how much I want you and love you.”

Jimmy couldn’t stop the moan from leaving him what she was describing sounding so perfect. He almost wanted to whine as it hit him that this was so cruel. He was getting to hear all about her plans for him and now they wouldn’t be happening. It was the worst kind of tease.

He was about to point out just how unfair it all was as she spoke again. “We might be too worn out to work the massage thing in…but I can still wear that lingerie for you. I think you’ll be able to enjoy taking it off and I’ll definitely enjoy showing you just how much I love you.”

She paused not helping but to ask though she already knew what his response would be. “You don’t think you’ll be too exhausted for that do you?”

“I’m never too exhausted for that. If there is ever a time I’m too exhausted for that I want you to take me out back and put me out of my misery.” He insisted the laughter that left her lifting his feelings of disappointment and failure.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek shaking her head as she reluctantly pulled from him. “Go back to work. Dr. Mallard is going to bite your head off if you keep spending all your time up here every time he sends you to the lab with samples.”

He let out a soft groan relieved that at least the talk of what she was promising him tonight hadn’t gotten him too excited. He was sure that scrubs wouldn’t hide any evidence of him being a little too into their previous discussion.

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple silently reminding himself that the day would end eventually. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Now go on. I’ll let you know when Abby and I run the labs.” Y/N replied relieved to see that his mood was far perkier.

She let out a soft sigh turning back to her computer. This day needed to end sooner than later.

…………………………………………………………….

Y/N did own up to her suggestion of Jimmy and she finding a heart shaped pizza on the way back to her apartment.

It wasn’t the Valentine’s Day dinner Jimmy was picturing, but it was at least fun and nice in its own way.

Now it was time for Y/N to follow through on what she’d promised him.

She couldn’t help but to feel a little anxious as she stood in her bedroom taking in her appearance in her full-length mirror.

She knew it was probably a little silly to be nervous. She knew for a fact that Jimmy didn’t need lingerie to find her desirable.

This was the same man who seemed to want her even when she wore sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts. He thought she was sexy without a drop of makeup wearing the leggings and tank top she wore to exercise in. She could distinctly remember the way he’d looked at her the first time they made love. He’d stared down at those boring cotton boyshorts she’d been wearing and had looked at her with such a look of need. Those panties hadn’t been anything special. She hadn’t put them on that day expecting that Jimmy would be taking them off. He hadn’t seemed to think that they weren’t anything special though. He clearly didn’t need her to wear silk or lace or barely there panties to find her sexy.

It just seemed like a nice little thing to let him see though. It seemed like a perfect Valentine’s Day experience for him.

She could admit she’d never worn lingerie for a guy before. She’d never really even bought lingerie for the purpose of sex. Any of the pieces she had in her possession were for her eyes only and were more about making her feel pretty than turning someone on.

It had been intimidating shopping for the lingerie. Sure, he had a feeling she could wear one of his t-shirts and get a good reaction from him…but she wanted to do something a little more for him.

She could admit she’d second guessed her choice in doing this for him. It didn’t seem like it was enough. It was so hard to find gifts for men for Valentine’s Day though. Lingerie and a sensual night had seemed like a good plan.

She knew of course that the entire plan she’d had wouldn’t be possible. It was so late and she wasn’t sure they had the time to commit to the massage oil plan she’d made.

The lingerie would have to suffice.

It was a nice piece. The babydoll was made out of a sheer deep red fabric. It came with a matching thong that honestly seemed so miniscule that it was almost unfair to even call it a full thong. It left very little to the imagination, but it covered just enough to work.

The piece had seemed nice enough to wear under the dress she’d planned on wearing tonight. She guessed though that she’d have to just settle for wearing it under her black silk kimono robe.

She had put some effort into her makeup to make it match the lingerie choosing a deeper shade of crimson for her lipstick and trying her best to do a cateye with the gold shimmery eyeliner she’d purchased for this occasion.

She was kind of impressed with her work to be honest.

She had topped it all off with a little spritz of a more expensive perfume than she’d usually wear. It was from a bottle that she only allowed herself to use sparingly given the eighty-dollar price tag. She’d bought it with her first paycheck from NCIS telling herself that she wanted to at least treat herself for landing the perfect job. She hadn’t imagined using this perfume for this when she’d made that trip to Sephora.

She took a deep breath finally working up her nerve to make her way out to the living room.

She wasn’t surprised to see that Jimmy seemed just as anxious as her. He stood from the sofa so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet.

He’d already removed his glasses placing them on the coffee table and he’d long ago rid himself of his work clothes insisting he take a quick shower before they ate dinner. He knew after a day in Autopsy he didn’t smell so great. He was accustomed to even having to take showers occasionally at work using the hazmat shower before he even made it home if the smell was too horrible.

He was always so relieved that Y/N never seemed to mention the smell if she did catch a whiff of it. Then again, she wasn’t unfamiliar with the smell of death given her raising in a funeral home. She’d also visited Autopsy enough to not mention the scent.

Still though he had a distinct feeling that the smells of decay wasn’t exactly something his girlfriend wanted to take in when she was trying to make love to him. She definitely didn’t want to smell it during dinner and she so didn’t want to smell it in a moment like this.

So, he’d been fast to shower and scrub himself down good before eating and he’d been quick to brush his teeth after dinner not wanting to have pizza breath.

He could admit he’d even spritzed on a little cologne that he kept in the overnight bag of his toiletries that had long ago found a place in Y/N’s bathroom.

He just wanted to be as perfect for her as she was for him.

He shifted in place his hands clasping at his sides almost feeling afraid to reach out for her until she approached him.

She took a deep breath trying to pretend that she felt more confident than she actually was as she made her way over to him.

She leaned up pressing her lips to his deciding that this was the most natural start to this.

She was relieved that the kiss loosened him up enough for him to place his hands at her sides he caressing her over her robe making no move to untie it.

They kissed for a long while before Y/N realized she would need to be the one to actually make a move to untie her robe.

She pulled back from him her hands moving to untie it. She opened it the moan that left Jimmy clear before she even had a chance to drop the robe from her body.

He stared down at her his eyes darkened with lust he moving his hands hesitating to touch her almost sure that this had to be some wonderful dream. If he touched her, he might wake up and find that it wasn’t real.

She spoke breaking him out of his trance. “Do you like it?”  
“Fuck, so much, I love it.” He managed to work out almost having to wonder if his IQ was dropping by the second.

“You can touch me, that’s kind of the point here.” She teased not helping but to be amused by his reaction.

It was very clear by the look on his face that he loved this, but he seemed almost shy about touching her.

The comment pushed him to reach out and place hands at her waist moaning at the soft feel of the fabric.

He couldn’t stop himself from staring down at her breasts both cursing and praising the fabric for being so sheer.

He couldn’t stop himself from speaking. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Me or my breasts?” She teased not missing the fact that his eyes had locked on a very specific area of her body.

He stared up at her his cheeks flushing from far more than arousal. “All of you. This is so perfect. This is more than I deserve.”

She took his hands in hers leading him back towards the bedroom. “I doubt that it’s more than you deserve. It’s fun to look at, but I’m pretty sure it’s fun to take off too.”

He knew he was following her far too eagerly but didn’t have it in him to be embarrassed by how clearly overeager he was.

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning as she pushed him back against the bed. She wasted no time to straddle his hips making it clear she still intended to be in charge tonight even if the massage plans had fallen through.

She purposely grinded her hips against him causing him to groan and eagerly rock against her. He knew he sounded pathetic as he whined against the friction. There was something so mind-blowing about her straddling him wearing this rocking against him.

He ran his hands along her thighs resting his hands against her hips encouraging her movements. How could this feel so good when he wasn’t even inside her yet.

He couldn’t stop his hands from reaching up and massaging her breasts over the fabric of the babydoll moaning as he could distinctly feel her nipples hardening through the thin fabric.

He groaned as she stilled her hips pulling from his lap despite the fact that his hips continued to rock clearly eager on expressing just how badly he needed the friction. He whined as she pulled his hands from her breasts pressing a kiss to one of his palms.

She placed his hands at his sides as she leaned down closer to him.

She pressed her lips to his, the kiss far too needy and sloppy he not above expressing how badly he wanted this. She chuckled pulling from the kiss as she spoke. “More of that later. I still want to take care of you. I might not be able to do that massage thing, but I can still pamper you.”

He whined as she moved hands down grasping onto his t-shirt pulling it over his head. She tossed it across the room as she leaned in her lips pressing to his chest.

He felt a soft moan leave him as she pressed her lips over his heart her voice soft. “I love you.”

“Love you too. So much. You don’t even know how much.” He responded earning a laugh from her.

She spoke as she began to press kisses down his body. “I have a pretty good idea of how much.”

She wasn’t shy about pulling down the pajama pants he’d been wearing wasting no time to yank his boxers down with them.

She let out a soft moan at the sight of him hard resting against his stomach as he kicked his pants and boxers somewhere off the foot of the bed.

He whimpered as she pressed her lips to his cock wasting no time to run her tongue up the underside of him all the way to the tip.

She spoke parroting the words he’d said to her earlier. “You’re beautiful. So perfect.”

He felt his eyes practically cross as she took him between her lips building up a perfect rhythm bobbing her head and working what she couldn’t reach with her hand.

He grasped down onto her bedsheets resisting the urge to rock his hips against her.

She spent what seemed like forever working him at this pace his moans growing more and more in volume.

He couldn’t stop himself from speaking knowing he was probably babbling but it felt like his brain couldn’t form the right words. “So good. Love you. Best. So, fuck. Oh baby. God, that’s oh my god. So perfect. Love, baby.”

She moaned around him trying not to chuckle at his reaction as she took more of him working him a bit more rapidly.

She could admit it was always an ego boost to suck him off. The man would praise her to the best of his ability. It seemed that even when he was getting a blow job, he was incapable of not talking. It seemed that he loved to talk constantly as it was. Silence made him nervous so he tended to talk about anything that hit his brain. It was something she’d found endearing about him. She loved listening to him talk even when he stuck his foot in his mouth. She found the fact that he talked so much to be kind of comforting to be honest. She knew she could always count on him to fill the awkward silences. It was amusing to know that this personality quirk didn’t leave him even during sex. It was pretty flattering to know she could reduce him to being a babbling whiney mess.

She didn’t mind as she gagged a bit as she took him almost down to the base. She was determined to take him as far down as she could just to see his reaction.

She wasn’t disappointed by the whine that left him more broken words leaving him. “Oh my, shit. Oh, that’s fuck.”

He whimpered her name as she finally took all of him his hand reaching down to stroke her hair, he grunting trying so hard not to thrust against her.

She finally pulled off him coughing just a bit not helping but to feel proud of herself for managing it.

She stroked him Jimmy whining at the sight finally giving in to the desire to thrust his hips eagerly against her hand.

He spoke almost ashamed that it was hitting him this quick. “Gonna cum fuck.”

She didn’t let up locking her lips back over him not taking him deep this time but managing to stroke him with her hand making it clear she had not issues with him being this close.

He groaned his head falling back his end hitting him hard his hips rocking as he felt himself cum. He whined as she didn’t pull back from him taking his release working his cock through it all.

He whimpered when she finally pulled from him his cock limp and his body trembling. He felt a moan leave him as it hit him she hadn’t spit his release.

She pressed her lips to his hips pressing kisses to his sweat damp skin as he tried to recover from the intensity of what had just happened.

He pulled her up against him not hesitant to press his lips to hers he couldn’t stop himself from speaking not caring that he could taste himself on her. “I love you so much.”

“Love you.” She replied her hand pressing to his cheek the kisses so needy even though he’d cum not too long ago.

He whined it hitting him he might need some recovery time before he was ready to go again. As badly as his brain wanted to jump right into it, he knew his body wasn’t quite ready yet.

He ran his hands up her body knowing he could still please her in other ways.

He moved his hands down pulling the babydoll up and over her head his voice soft. “As perfect as it is it’s got to go for now.”

“The good news is I can wear it more than once.” Y/N reassured him causing him to laugh.

“You better.” He insisted leaning down his lips locking over her breast.

He wasted no time to roll them over he resting on his side as he focused on working her breasts moaning against her skin.

She whined her fingers running through his hair as he focused on giving her breasts adequate attention. He sucked and kissed making sure to work both her breasts moaning as her nipples hardened all the more.

He allowed his hand to work down her body causing her to gasp as he reached his destination rubbing her through the panties she wore the fabric so thin that he could feel just how wet she was through them.

She rocked against his hand he moaning against her breasts clearly enjoying himself.

She whined as he pulled his hand from her but didn’t have long to be disappointed as he placed his hand at her hip yanking her panties down her legs and tossing them across the room.

He moaned approving as he parted her thighs giving him more than enough room to work.

He wasted no time to press his fingers against her rubbing her slit not entering just yet.

She whined his name spilling from her lips as he finally thrust a finger in allowing another finger to follow it.

He moaned pulling from her breasts as he crooked his fingers and began to thrust. “So wet. So wet for me.”

She whimpered unable to form words as he worked his fingers in and out of her. He allowed the heel of his hand to rub against her clit as he thrust clearly intent on pleasing her.

He pressed his lips to hers unable to stop himself from saying it. “I love you.”

“Love you.” She remarked amazed she worked the words out with as good as he was making her feel. How was he so perfect at this?

She tried to keep her eyes locked with his but found it difficult the longer he fingered her the pleasure washing over her so easily.

She rocked her hips against his unashamed to chase her release. His fingers seemed to reach so much further than her own and she was amazed he knew just how to crook them and just how to find the right speed.

She whimpered his lips meeting hers kissing her sloppily as he continued to work her. He could distinctly feel his cock twitching already trying its best to get back into the game.

He could imagine how good she’d feel wrapped around him. She felt so good wrapped around his fingers. She always felt like heaven.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He found himself thinking back to that horrible night a few weeks ago when she’d opened up about her past. He’d felt so relieved that she was finally ready to open up to him though he hadn’t expected the story to be so painful. The conversation had been both a blessing and a curse. He had been thankful that she’d trusted him to open up to him, but it had been painful to hear that she was worried he’d stop loving her if he knew about her ex. He could remember her confession that she was so afraid he wouldn’t want her anymore if he knew about her ex.

As if he could ever not want her. He couldn’t imagine a universe where he could want anyone but her. He’d spent months wanting her. He’d been so convinced that she could never want him. She did though. By some wonderful miracle he’d been able to convince her to give him a chance and by some even bigger miracle he’d somehow managed not to fuck everything up so far.

Shouldn’t he be the one who was so scared that she would wake up one morning and decide that she didn’t want him? He should be the one who was afraid of somehow losing her affections.

He should be the one dropping down to his knees begging her to never leave him.

He knew that he’d do whatever it took in his power to always reassure her of his love for her. He’d do whatever it took to keep her by his side. He’d do anything for her. It was a realization that didn’t frighten him.

He’d never felt this good. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this way about anyone before.

From the moment he saw her it had just felt so right.

She whined head falling back she so close.

She took him by shock somehow finding the will power to pull back from him his fingers sliding from her.

She took his hand in hers bringing his hand up to her mouth sliding her lips along his fingers tasting herself as she spoke. “I want to come with you buried in me.”

He groaned scrambling to move towards her bedside table finding that familiar metal box filled with condoms.

He yanked a condom from the box not even checking to see what kind he had chosen knowing she’d gotten rid of any that weren’t the correct size.

He dropped the box back in the drawer not even closing it as he ripped open the condom package wasting no time to slide the latex down over his aching cock.

He hissed as she pushed him back to rest on his back once again, she wasting no time to straddle his hips.

She slid her center along his cock slowly teasing him not helping but to moan at the action clearly enjoying this just as much as him.

She spoke as she lined him up with her entrance the words that left her making him moan. “I’ve been thinking I might go on the pill. I’m curious to see what this is like without the condom.”

He grunted his hands placing against her hips encouraging her to rock against him the words she’d said and the feel of her so tight and hot around him making him throb.

She placed her hands on his chest finding it easy to work up the right rhythm up and down and back and forth. He fully encouraged her movements unable to take his eyes off of her.

She looked so perfect. He wished he had a way to capture the sight in his memory forever. She looked so amazing rocking over him, her fingers digging into his chest, her face flushed with arousal, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. He was sure he’d never seen a prettier sight.

The moans that left her spurred him on to rock against her the best he could though he had to love her taking control like this. It was by far one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. Her using his body to feel good her chasing her own release.

He moaned not ashamed to let her know just how good this felt. He couldn’t stop himself from speaking the words spilling from him. “Perfect. My perfect love. Amazing for me, always so good baby.”

She whined not above admitting she loved his praise. No man had ever been so eager to praise her. She knew that no one had ever called her perfect before Jimmy Palmer.

She continued to rock over him not helping but to love this position. They’d only tried it once before and it was amazing. She had a feeling though that any position with Jimmy would feel amazing.

The man was by far the best lover she’d ever had. Though she knew she hadn’t had that much experience. She was sure that he was the best she’d ever had though. He seemed so eager to do whatever it took to please her. It was so obvious he wasn’t the type to just get his and not care if she felt good too. It was such an unfamiliar feeling for her, having someone give a damn about making her feel good. She didn’t think any of her exes had ever managed to actually put some effort into it. They’d been more the type to approach sex only thinking about their orgasms. It was pretty clear from the few experiences she’d had with Jimmy thus far that he was not at all a selfish lover. She couldn’t help but to feel so lucky that he was somehow all hers.

He grunted as he watched her slide a hand down her body working her clit as he rode him. He couldn’t stop the moans from spilling from him unable to believe that this sight had gotten all the better.

He watched her rub her clit as she rode him the words spilling from him. “So fucking tight, oh baby.”

She couldn’t stop the words from leaving her not above expressing her own pleasure. “So good for me Jimmy. Baby you feel so good.”

He grunted her praise making him whine.

He spoke watching her continue to work her clit. “That feel good? Love watching you. My perfect girl.”

She whimpered nodding her head only able to work out a “yes”

She continued to ride him knowing it wouldn’t take her much longer to find her release.

She continued to touch herself Jimmy keeping the pace even as her thighs began to quiver it obvious she was nearing closer and closer to finding her end.

He spoke encouraging her wanting so badly to help her get there. “Come on baby. That’s my girl, please sweetheart. Cum for me.”

She whined as he continued to speak, she sliding closer and closer to the edge. “I love you baby, come on my love.”

She whined her body shuddering she shaking as she came her center contracting around him causing him to groan.

She pulled her fingers from her clit the sensations far too much as she came. She collapsed against him her body still shaking. He caressed her ignoring his own aching cock. He pressed his lips to every bit of skin he could reach making sure to stroke her skin his touch adoring as she tried to calm her breathing.

She finally spoke as she lifted up and off him making him whimper. “Can’t do this position right now. My legs feel like jello.”

He chuckled a sense of pride washing over him. “I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“It is.” She reassured him as she rolled over on her back and spoke. “Come here, please. Want to make you cum.”

He groaned the words leaving him even as his body called him an idiot for checking. His heart easily overpowered him though. “Are you sure, you aren’t too sensitive.”

“I’m good, please Jimmy.” She begged reaching out for him caressing him trying to reassure him that she wanted this.

She didn’t think she had it in her to cum again, but she wanted him to find his release.

He moved over her hissing as he took himself in hand and slid along her center.

He groaned as he pressed into her, she so incredibly tight now that she’d cum.

He grunted keeping still wanting to make sure she really was completely comfortable with this. His body might be screaming at him to move but he loved her far too much to ever do anything that was unpleasant for her for the sake of his own pleasure.

She ran her hands up his back her voice reassuring. “Please Jimmy.”

He groaned rocking against her knowing it wouldn’t take him long to get there. She pressed her lips to his her hands still caressing him as he moved in and out of her knowing his rhythm was already growing sloppy proving he was so incredibly close.

He grunted it hitting him he’d already cum once tonight and now he was getting to do it again. He really did love her.

She spoke encouraging him. “Please baby. I want you to cum for me. Please handsome, do it. Want you to feel good, love you so much.”

He moaned the words leaving him. “I love you. Oh my god, I love you.”

She continued to stroke his back speaking between kisses. “So good to me Jimmy, always so sweet and amazing.”

She rocked her hips against his wanting to keep encouraging him. “Please baby.”

He groaned his body shaking it clear that he was so close he could feel himself ache his thrusts growing all the sloppier.

He moaned her name his end so close. He felt it hit so hard as he managed two more thrusts both a little rough as he fell apart.

He grinded against her as he came into the condom his body shaking moans spilling from him. She rocked her hips against him trying her best to milk his release her hands still running along his body as he shuddered against her.

He collapsed as he felt the last of his release slide from him his body still shaking his heart slamming in his chest.

His lips met hers his kisses sleepy and sweet.

She kissed back with enthusiasm her hand stroking his hair as he struggled to come down from his high.

He reluctantly pulled from her grunting at the friction he felt as he slid out of her. He reached out familiar with the task of grasping a tissue and removing the condom making sure to twist it off and wrap it in the tissue.

He tossed it in the wastebasket his body feeling so heavy and satisfied.

She rolled over his pulling her tight against him his voice so drowsy. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” She replied her own body feeling heavy exhaustion washing over her.

She spoke her eyes growing heavy. “Even if our plans changed did you still manage to have the perfect Valentine’s Day?”

“It was amazing. The best.” He insisted wondering how he could have ever been disappointed that their plans for tonight had changed.

She pressed a kiss to his chest her eyes growing heavier and heavier. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He held her against him watching as she closed her eyes her breathing soft and deep as she fell asleep. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby.”

He sighed allowing himself to slip off to sleep he feeling so content at the moment.

Their Valentine’s Day maybe hadn’t been what he’d had in mind, but it was still perfect none the less.

He had to hope that he’d be lucky enough to spend every Valentine’s Day for the rest of his life with her. He would do whatever it took to make sure that she would always be his Valentine.


End file.
